


毒瘾 4-5

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 不知怎的，你忽然怀念起从前坐在家乡公园的长椅上看书，带上三明治和一大杯自己调制的蜂蜜柠檬水，懒洋洋的，一坐就是一下午。那时的心情已经忘光了。
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader





	毒瘾 4-5

Chapter Four: Poison

等你洗完澡，痛感过去，终于能站起身时，已是下午五点。

心心念念的爱心午餐没有吃到，其他乱七八糟的东西倒是被劝诱着吃下去不少。

肚子咕咕叫出了声，你不经意间瞥到男友餍足的笑容，对他的暗示心下了然，当即火速穿起衣服准备走人。

然而你连跨两步的距离甚至比不上路奇一伸手，当即被捉回床上继续亲吻。

你恨恨地推开那张目睹你无数限定表情的脸：“可恶的臂展两米一。”

“你量过？”那边好奇地问。

“18到25岁之间的男性臂展是身高乘100.36，尊驾今年芳龄二十一，想必不需要我多说什么了吧。”

“哎呀呀，没想到连我的身高和年龄都调查到了，感动万分呢。”路奇勾起眉毛。

“偶然……在书里看到的。”你窘得连忙摆手，紧急编个理由糊弄他。

“哦？什么书啊？好细致，有没有关于你的呢？”对方不依不饶。

你有心岔开话题：“我们去街上转转吧，夜景很不错，还有小摊，可以买吃……的东西。”该死你又想到路奇那个糟糕的性暗示。

“好啊。”对方出人意料地同意了，但好死不死地补充道：“也是书里说过的吧。”

“……对。”你咬牙承认。

你没意识到的是，有趣的东西往往具有成瘾性，比如好玩的游戏，再比如好看的书，让人总想接着玩下去看下去，从而忽略了更重要的东西。

你们牵手穿过夜幕下的大街小巷，倒不像往常一样谈笑，只是静静地散步，说一句答一句，总感觉你们之间有什么逝去了。你们从傍晚走到深夜，谁也不愿先放开对方的手，干脆又从深夜走到清晨。

你送他上船，分别前在他耳边轻声祝他任务顺利完成。

路奇听了又笑，并不避讳周围人：“任务已经完成了。”

你知道他指的是你，但从未想过双关的可能性。

你比自己想象中的要想他。

从路奇走后，你发现自己其实没交下几个朋友，交际圈局限在工作范围内，除了上司前辈就是几个常来借书还书的读者，你的大部分时间被路奇侵占，而你无知无觉。直到他有事离开，你才发现，读到有趣的书想分享的人是他，去酒吧想邀请的人是他，去餐馆尝鲜的第一选择也是他。

有种难以排解的空虚感。

你紧张地扯住打过几次招呼的同事的衣角，声如蚊蚋地邀请她品尝蛋糕店的新品。

对方一愣，脱口便是：“路奇不在吗？”

“他出差了。”

“啊抱歉抱歉，蛋糕店是吧，下班后请务必带我一起去试吃。”

等到第四周，你几乎习惯了独自一人的平静生活，对相近的人也能笑容不改地解释说路奇出差去了的时候，路奇回来了。

他说担心你把他忘了，提早回来巩固疗效。

你没好气地回：“没错，你的担心很有必要。”

你的生活重新变得拥挤，甚至连朋友都挤不进来。

你其实不想如此冷待刚刚熟习的朋友们，但你挨不过路奇冷淡的挖苦。

“怕被人说重色轻友吗？”

“没有！”你看你被人吃得死死的，一不留神便落入圈套。

路奇建议你搬进他的公寓，用你们共同喜爱的书籍和烈酒引诱你，还时常趁你说不出话时问你，把你的沉默当成默许，你禁不住他的软磨硬泡，终是搬进了他的住处。

随即而来的是越来越频繁的性爱，你迁就他的逐渐过线的求肯，陪他做了很多尝试，有时痛得坚持不下去，哭着求他停手，起初他会中止过激的手段，用令你无法呼吸的深吻安抚你，后来他只会轻笑着回答：“亲爱的，再坚持一下。”

他的语气里有一种权威的意味，是一种你无法忽视的命令，他那饥饿的目光燃烧着你的期待。他用一只胳膊搂着你的腰，把你抱到他的膝盖上。拽着她的头发，把你的脖子进一步暴露在他面前，然后狠狠地咬下去，刺穿了你的皮肤。你叫了起来，疼痛使愉悦涌上脊椎直往高潮，你的身体在他身上颤抖着，无穷无尽的波浪在你身上翻滚。

你清楚当局者迷的危害，常常想着下次一定要拒绝，但恐惧感和依赖心深种的你早已不具有抽身而出的能力。

你偶尔会试图劝他，毕竟看不出他乐在其中的痕迹，但他不置可否，执行任务一样坚决。

然而在外人面前，路奇还是你最初认识的那个路奇。你不得不承认你舍不得逃开的原因一大部分是因为你还能看到如往日一样有趣合拍的路奇，如果放弃夜晚有着扭曲欲望的路奇，那么连你爱上的那个路奇都要一同失去。

你需要承认你已经不是过去诸事不萦于怀的你，竟在试图在怪圈里两权相害取其轻。

你发现你的生理期不再规律，瞒着路奇去了医院，医生说你没有怀孕，可是催产素、催乳素和雌性激素的水准高得异常，原因不明，不知道是不是饮食不规律导致的。

你以为是那些过于超过的性爱方式导致的，医生笃定地告诉你虽说不是没有可能，但概率微乎其微，在没有排除其他概率更高的因素前慎重考虑。

但你最终还是发现了原因，某天洗澡时，鬼使神差地想起路奇和那些令人脸红心跳的场景，忽然就觉得心里的欲望难以忍受，非要在此刻宣泄出来不可。

于是你发现了大腿内侧的针孔。

执行者心思细密，深谋远虑，用细如牛毛的针将那些物质刺入你的身体。若不是执行者同时拥有精密度堪比外科医生的手和每次都要刺入同一位置的诡异执著，针孔难以愈合，你的发现还要等上许久。

这不能怪你，女性在性高潮的阶段，疼痛的阈值会加倍上升，何况与路奇的欢爱本就夹杂各式各样的疼痛，分心一一分辨来源何处几乎是不可能的事。

你拾起相恋时埋下的疑心，硬逼着自己遵循客观严谨的态度整理出你们交往的种种。接受告白，放弃朋友，同居，越来越频繁的性爱，还有现在仿佛性瘾的症状。发现自己就像高速行驶的列车，一路冲向深谷。

你可以同路奇大吵一架，就此分手不见，但你中了他精心制作的毒。他利用性高潮的机制和注入你体内的激素构建了一个反射，让你魂不守舍地沉浸在高潮后的奖励机制里，没有他就不行。

但你已经逃不出来了。

你的骨还在，但你的肉和魂早已臣服。

绝望中的你听到钥匙嵌入锁孔开门的声音。

“我回来了。”飘进屋内的是令人心折的甜香。路奇记着你的口味，但这一事实令你更是心痛。

你想起今天是你的生日，也是你成年的第一天。

不知怎的，你忽然怀念起从前坐在家乡公园的长椅上看书，带上三明治和一大杯自己调制的蜂蜜柠檬水，懒洋洋的，一坐就是一下午。那时的心情已经忘光了。

Chapter Five: Falling

这个任务的关键点不在精妙的伪装，而是如何在保持真实的同时给你种下不会伤及大脑的毒瘾。最初的招揽失败后，世界政府早已打消了正常招募的念头，选择派遣最优秀的谍报人员寻隙将你纳入麾下，手段不限。

你并不觉得海军有什么，作恶的是坏人而不是头顶的旗帜，但同时你对海贼也没有超出客观的额外看法，就是这点让政府非常难办，不知从何入手。这时候罗布·路奇接下了这个任务，并提出完成后要允许他执行任务时携带自己的鸽子。

因为清楚在你面前隐藏身份的难度远远高于完成任务本身，所以最优秀的间谍干脆舍弃了隐藏，把这些信息当做奖励直接丢给你来获取更进一步的信任。

他还提出不妨将一些破译任务改头换面后交给你，既能训练你的技巧，又能完成工作，还能引诱你就此落入圈套。

论执行任务的天赋，路奇远在你之上。

他大致介绍了自己的做法，从海军借调来的科学家和心理学家完善并丰富了这个执行方案，并为他提供了很多组纤细的针，里面分别装着左旋多巴、促性腺激素等等多种名目繁杂的药剂。

他成功地让你变得再也离不开他，让你不再是你自己，而是他的附庸。

从前你不懂为何铁打的人会为一颗小小解药鞠躬尽瘁，现在你懂了。

因为人早已被腐蚀，精神如同锈空的铁材，外表还是好的，轻轻一按便塌陷下去。

“生日快乐。”路奇把蛋糕摆在桌上，插上十八支蜡烛，转头发现你的神情不对，便遵循以往的习惯，抛出什么事来转移你的注意力。

“过几天又要和CP9一起执行任务，上次他们似乎对我很满意。你觉得如何，亲爱的？”

你没法装作什么也没有想起来，尽最大努力也只能闭紧双唇不说话。

气氛一时变得很紧张。

这种感觉是相互的。

很快路奇明白了你的愤怒所在，但没有试图说什么解释，沉默着等你开口。

只是一种冷漠的、精于算计的沉默，对你来说是无法忍耐的缓慢痛苦。

其实没什么，只是你越想越难过，想着想着发觉自己在哭。

“到约定的时间了。”

“嗯。”路奇面无表情，感觉不到他有任何类似歉疚的情感。

“我同意加入，但有一个要求。”

“什么？”

“你。”你把头转开，以隐藏你痛苦的表情，“你对我做过什么自己很清楚，不管戒断还是继续，任何一个过程都需要你。”

你想起自己为什么爱上路奇，尽管从未说出口，但你一直渴望找到一位能听得懂密码学，不会嫌你的热情冗长乏味的人。

很遗憾。

你叹了口气，转回的目光复现旧日的活力，虽然撑着椅背才能勉力支起身子，但从你的身上透出仿佛军人的气势。

“你可以选，要么带回一具尸体，浪费两年布局，任务失败。要么答应我的要求，牺牲自己，为了政府。”你清清嗓子，故作轻松地补上一句，“和你的正义。”

路奇捏紧拳头又放开，重复几次后终于散开手掌。

他开始笑，同时伸出手：“你赢了。”

“成交。”你把手放在他掌心，握了握，“我会在司法岛宣誓效忠。”

“不过，”他抽回手，话锋一转，“在那之前，先帮帮你吧。”

于是在一片甜香中，他剥下你洇湿的睡裤，欺身而上，像真正的男友一样。

站在军舰甲板上，你不免想起昨晚的事。

戳穿一切后的性爱久违的十分正常，你们相拥，亲吻，然后做爱。只是不管你高潮几次对方都不见动作减缓，燃尽滑腻依然坚定地插入拔出，直到再度喷出淫液。你不知道自己昏迷后发生的事，醒来却看到前所未有的疲惫的路奇。安静地睡着，没有任何目的，就像你最初认识的那位罗布·路奇。

你离开前，最后搂了搂令你着迷的漂亮身子，像是甜蜜的热恋男女。

路奇说他有任务在身，没法亲自送你。

也不知是不是碰巧，被家乡奉为英雄的海军将校和你同乘一艘船，去往同一个目的地。

“自我介绍一下，我叫加布拉，CP9的一员。”他说。

“路奇说他和CP9一起执行联合任务，不能来送我。”你随口提起。

问出那句话后，有微妙的短暂寂静。

然后加布拉提醒你，罗布·路奇就是CP9。

你向世界政府献上忠诚，重复了和罗布·路奇的约定。没遇到什么障碍，这本是他们意料之中的事。

作为珍贵的破译人才，你没有被分派至世界政府下辖的任何一个机关，而是作为流动人员，供Cipher Pol全体共同使用。只不过CP9正在筹划一个重要的潜伏任务，需要人手，所以派你去帮忙。

摆明了把你当成消耗品，是世界政府一贯的光明正大的卑鄙无耻。


End file.
